Waiting for a Breaking Dawn
by Camille McLane
Summary: Umbrella ha cambiado al mundo, y todo lo que recuerdo es dolor y sufrimiento.. ¿porque tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Acaso es un sueño? ¿Que son esas cosas que se acercan a nosotros? Espero que no pase lo peor.. lo único que quiero.. es volver a ver un Amanecer. -Azumi Mitsuharu


**Camille McLane: ****Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste :)**

**Nota: Los personajes de Azumi, Angie entre otros me pertenecen, cualquier utilidad con ellos debe ser aprovada por mi ;).**

* * *

******Capítulo 1:**

_**UN NUEVO MUNDO**_

Despierto... y acaricio las suaves sábanas de mi cama, -con un gran bostezo estiro mis brazos al aire- pero algo muy raro me hace pensar… es el silencio que abunda en toda mi habitación… esto es nuevo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Guardo la calma y me levantó acercándome lentamente hacia la ventana, no veo a nadie… no hay rastro de vecinos o de gente pasar por mi casa... mi mente esta confusa, no logro comprender cómo paso esto… ¿es un sueño o es la realidad? ¿Si no hay nadie, a dónde se fueron? ¿Dónde están todos? Buscando una respuesta de reojo logro ver una silueta en la calle, vuelvo la vista hacia la ventana, sujeto las cortinas y logro ver a una pequeña niña, creo que… la conozco, si creo que sí es, esa pequeña niña de cabello largo y negro, bata blanca y estatura chica… puedo ver que carga su oso de peluche "Toby" pienso un poco más… ¡sí creo que se quien es! ella es Angie, la hija de Marc, él era un viejo amigo de Preparatoria pero había muerto hace tiempo a causa de un accidente automovilístico, sólo que… lo que no puedo creer es que Angie este parada en medio de la avenida y sola, que yo sepa Angie esta al cuidado de su madre Lauren, esto me tiene preocupada, iré a ver qué sucede y traeré a Angie, debe de estar muy confundida y puede estar sintiendo miedo en estos instantes, no la culpo es muy pequeña y este ambiente es muy terrorífico.

Tomo un baño y me cambio lo más rápido que puedo, recojo mi katana y escojo las mejores armas que tengo, porque sea lo que este al otro lado de la casa no me sigue dando confianza y es mejor estar preparada a lo inesperado, quien sabe lo que ocurrirá. Bajo las escaleras y siento como el primer piso de mi casa está muy frío, esto es aún más extraño… bueno pero esto no me detendrá ni un momento, me encuentro cerca de la puerta principal y la abro cuidadosamente, salgo y veo que el cielo está muy gris, las nubes desaparecieron y el Sol ya no ilumina más, espero que no sea por siempre…

Voy hacia la avenida donde vi por última vez a Angie, me devuelve la calma al verla que sigue intacta ahí, pero ¿Por qué esta de espaldas? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Espero que no, por favor no. Corro hacia ella y le grito su nombre varias veces… sin obtener respuesta alguna. Llego hacia ella y cautelosamente toco su hombro, volteándola un poco, al hacer esto horrorizada veo que su bata blanca y sus pequeñas manos están llenas de sangre y sus ojos azules cubiertos de lágrimas, no puedo creer lo que veo, Angie me abraza fuertemente y me dice con desesperación:

¿¡Cómo fue que paso todo esto!? y suelta su llanto en mí. Le devuelvo el abrazo y espero a que se desahogue… creo que yo soy la primera persona que ve en todo este tiempo. Luego de unos momentos agarro los hombros de Angie y la alejo a una pequeña distancia, saco un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y limpio su carita. Ella me ve con una tranquilidad que me ayuda a sentirme mejor en estos momentos de confusión. Después le pregunto cómo fue que su bata blanca esté cubierta de sangre fresca, ella me contesta que mucho antes de que esto sucediera, ella se encontraba viendo la televisión en la sala de su casa cuando de repente apareció una noticia de última hora en la cual informaban sobre una expansión de un Virus llamado "Virus-T Mutante", en el momento en que escuchó esta noticia, ella fue corriendo a decirle a su Mamá Lauren, pero cerca de la cocina vio la sombra de alguien que estaba en el suelo y temerosa se acercó para ver quien era, puede que haya sido un extraño que se metió a la casa o su mamá, pese a esto ella se acercó. Al llegar encontró a su mamá en el suelo sangrando, estaba herida en la pierna, Angie dijo que parecía una mordida más que una simple herida, estaba en lo cierto, alguien o algo había mordido a su mamá, ¿pero qué? Angie fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en el baño y cuando iba a empezar a curarla, observó que la pierna estaba volviéndose de un color morado-negro y que las venas estaban oscuras, su madre muy débil le dijo: Angie, no esperaba que te dieras cuenta de esta manera pero, tengo algo que decirte… esta infección en la ciudad había comenzado unos días atrás pero yo no quise asustarte, un día de camino a casa un perro infectado me mordió la pierna pero yo agarré de mi bolso el arma que me regalo tu padre para defenderme y le disparé al perro, pero la mordida contenía el virus y con mis fuerzas logré llegar a casa, la herida sanó, pero no el virus, quería que siguieras feliz sin tener que vivir con dolor y temor… pero yo creo que si lo lograrás, se fuerte y no te des por vencida, la vida sigue… hija mía te prometo que pase lo que pase… todo estará bien… por eso me voy a sacrificar porque supe que cuando estas infectado por completo te conviertes en algo mucho peor que come carne sin necesitarla y no responde a los sentimientos o a los avisos de los demás y no quiero que corras peligro, *Angie tenía miedo al oír esto y soltó el llanto al saber lo que le pasaría a su madre ya que es la única persona que le otorga el amor de una madre*Hija mía por tu protección hago esto, es por tu propio bien y porque no quiero que nada malo te pase por culpa mía,

-su madre le acarició su cara quitándole unas cuántas lágrimas del rostro- después de unos instantes, Lauren agarró rápidamente un cuchillo que se encontraba tirado cerca de ella en el suelo y se lo encajó en el corazón, perdiendo poco a poco la vida, Angie gritó todo lo que pudo soltando un llanto que cualquiera haría perdiendo a su única madre.

" Eso fue lo que paso Azumi" -me dice Angie terminando de contar la historia-.

Abrasé a Angie y le dije: -Lamento lo que paso, sé que ella te amo muchísimo para haber hecho eso, ella sólo quería protegerte de que pasara lo peor, ante esto yo nunca me separaré de ti, no te dejare sola por ningún momento, y Angie tienes que prometerle a tu madre que serás fuerte, eso fue lo que ella quería-.

-Anda vámonos Angie— le sonrío -apuesto a que tienes frío y tienes hambre-. Ella me devuelve la sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza. -Bueno vámonos a mi casa tengo un refugio en caso de accidentes en el sótano de mi casa, tenemos agua, comida, luz y unas recámaras para que descansemos, pero también reforzaré las ventanas y puertas para que estemos a salvo-.

-Si está bien Azumi- me dice Angie mientras me agarra de la mano.

-Caminamos por toda la avenida llena de periódicos y desorden-.

En mi mente… sigo confundida y con varias preguntas sin respuesta…Pero hay muchas cosas que no logro comprender y que pasan por mi cabeza una y otra vez, pero no me rendiré hasta saber la verdad de todo esto y cómo acabar con esta Apocalipsis que acaba de comenzar… todo esto me hace pensar que estamos habitando un "Nuevo Mundo".

* * *

**¿Cómo estuvo? :D Bueno soy una novata en esto pero ya verán que con el tiempo hire mejorando cada vez mas :) Para cualquier duda o sugerencia los REVIEWS son bienvenidos ^^ **

**Cuídense mucho!  
**

**-C.M(:  
**


End file.
